The Difference of just a few Moments
by Raevyin
Summary: Tobias has just lost Rachel the love of his life...the only person who has ever loved him back. What happens when the Ellimist appears? With a strange request, and a promise. Will he ever get his Rachel back? Don't know how to use chaps, its 4 though.


Disclamier- No I did not write the animorphs, if I did, Rachel would not be dead.

The Difference of just a few Moments.

Chapter1

The Order of our Doom

His heart fell, he had woken up in the morning, he had a sweet dream...he and Rachel...they walked on the beach, holding hands, only to wake up with the dream becoming a long memory...one he would never have the honor or doing again.

Rachel had died, she was dead, the only person that had ever loved him was gone. If only he had been just a few moments earlier...if only...if only. He could have saved her, if he hadn't listened to Jake, he could have saved her from her death. But no, he was stupid, he listened to Jake, and now his only love was gone...forever.

He sighed, try not to think of her Tobias...try. Yet whenever his mind wandered, nothing was able to snap him out of his guilt. He had ran in, ran into that room, saw her draw her last breath, Tom was not better off, he died too, but he took his beloved with him. He stole Rachel from him.

He stood, stretching out his sleepy wings, they fluttered, and then he morphed into his human form, the boy Tobias, not the hawk.

Morphing never ceased to amaze him, the feathers melted into his skin, now only etched into him, he felt a nose form, his beak turn into soft lips. Soon he was standing in just shorts and a t-shirt. He would of stayed bird, but on this ship he didn't like risking flight, it was to dangerous.

He walked from his compartment, and went to the console station, he saw the andalites there, he looked at Jake, he gave him a sad look, he tried to understand, he really did, but he couldn't. The only way he would be able to feel like he did is if Cassie was taken from him, and she was still there, he was so lucky, Tobias only wished he knew if Jake knew how lucky he was.

_Prince Jake, ahead on the radars, its the Yeerks Blade ship._ Ax told everyone, but mostly Jake.

Jake ran his hand though his hair, he had taken up the habit of that. He was trying to make a decisions, he was battling with himself, even though my eyes weren't as sensitive, Tobias could tell.

He took a breath, "Ram it, we will get rid of the Yeerks." He said, and those words doomed us all. He was going to kill everyone on this ship to get rid of them...

Then everything froze, Ellimist...

Tobias moved, "Jake?" I asked him, he didn't answer.

He waited for something, someone to move. Then there was a young women, her hair was blonde...she reminded him of Rachel...Rachel.

"Tobias." Stated the Ellimist.

He nodded.

"What if there was a way to change the past?" He asked.

His first thought was of Rachel...could he? No. Do not get your hopes up Tobias.

"What would I have to do?" Tobias asked, he would have done anything to save her...anything.

"Stop the ship from ramming the Blade Ship." He said, that was his request.

"Why would you want to stop us from killing off the rest of the Yeerks?" I asked, clearly stumped.

"I have reasons in the future, remember what I said about the Iskoort?" He asked me, Tobias nodded, they might someday meet in the future, and show a better way of living...

"If I do this what will you do?" Tobias asked.

"I will go back in time and try to save Rachel...I can tell you before, or give you hints to go there, but all in all this depends on you Tobias." He told him.

"What will be the counter effects?" Tobias was remembering the time we had to stop a man from being born, he still shuddered at that, it was just inhuman, but it had to be done.

"As far as I can see there is nothing, except your happiness...no others dieing that didn't already die."

"I'll do it." He said.

Chapter 2

Rebellion

_Come on Tobias, we have to go get Ax, we have to save him._ Jake ordered him.

_But Jake...what about Rachel?_

_Rachel will be fine Tobias, don't worry._ He told him.

_I don't know, something doesn't feel right._ Tobias said, he felt so uneasy, it took a lot not to go and fly to where Jake had sent Rachel...to battle her cousin.

_Please let me go to her. Please!_ He begged.

_WE HAVE TO GET GOING! _Roared Jake.

_NO!_ Tobias cried back.

_Traitor_. That one word that was uttered stopped Tobias in his tracks.

Marcus looked on not knowing what to say.

_I'm anything but that. What if it was Cassie back there? Huh, what if was someone you loved like you loved Cassie? Now tell me to my face that I am a traitor._ Tobias spat back.

_Traitor. _Spat Jake, he was livid.

_I'm going whether you like it or not._ I turned, and began to fly quickly that path that Rachel had taken.

When I had gotten there, she was beginning to demorph, she was just in the early stages of it, a snake, most likely Tom lay on the floor twitching. Then I saw it, a huge white polar bear. _No!_

"SCREEEEEEE" His voice cried, as he cried out.

He flew straight at the bear, not caring if he died, and raked its claws to its eyes. He flew again, did it again, and again, finally that bears eyes were just a bloody mess. Rachel stood there as beautiful as ever, her eyes wide.

"Did?" Rachel began to say, but couldn't finish.

_MORPH!_ I told her, and she began to comply, very quickly.

Soon she was back into her bear morph, but as she morphed, everyone thought it was ugly, yet to me it was beautiful. Rachel was letting out her inner self, the adrenaline junkie that lived inside of her, the beast that was never caged.

We went back into the the flying station, then everything crashed down on me. What had just happened, Rachel she was alive, and she was supposed to be dead. I flew to her, landing on her back, and burrowing myself into her fur.

_Is everything all right Tobias? _She asked me.

_Everything is great, wonderful._ I said, still not believing what had happened.

Only then did Jake return, still angry, he growled at Tobias, his voice feral. _Traitor..._

Chapter 3

Once a Traitor, always a Traitor.

Soon they were heading back to base, Earth. Jake had not talked to Tobias after calling him a traitor. Rachel was confused, but still I hadn't said anything to her. Only, that I knew what I was doing was right...for everyone

Instead of the ship being called The Rachel, it was now Elfangor, in the memory of him. It suited the ship perfectly.

I had once again stretched my wings out, and morphed. Rachel's head peeked out from the blankets, I gave her a smile. Happiness was all I had now, and Rachel. I would always have Rachel.

I left the room, knowing what was about going to happen.

I finally made it to the command room. Jake though a angry cold glare at me like always. He would have had me locked up for treason if he had had his way...but he didn't.

_Prince Jake, the Blade Ship is just ahead of us._ Ax had said.

He ran his hands though his hair, that habit. It was going to happen, I was going to have to take action.

"Ram it, was are going to get rid of the Yeerks once and for all." He said, the orders that would send us to our doom.

He looked around, no one froze this time, it was time for action.

"Everyone go to the feeding grounds, now." He then glared at all the ones controlling the controls, they left to, it was only him and me in the room. And someone was going to have to stay here to guide the ship.

Tobias knew Rachel was going to have been told, she he didn't bother going back.

"I gave a direct order Tobias." Jakes tone hostile.

"So you plan on killing yourself?" He asked Jake, Jake couldn't face him.

"You plan taking yourself away from Cassie leavening her heart broken, your condemning us to death?" yet again Jake was speechless.

"Let me do it." Jake just turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Go back to Cassie...and tell Rachel I love her."

"Tobias..." He began.

"GO!" He cried, Jake nodded. "Just hold the things straight...you know how." Jake said to Tobias.

Finally Jake exited, plan one done.

Tobias stood at the controls, looking at them slowly, he knew what he was doing, He had demanded a class about these after they had that last battle. Tobias punched in the coordinates for Earth, and changed the directions. But before that he had locked the doors of the feeding grounds.

The speaker crackled.

"What in the hell do you think your doing." came Jakes voice from the speaker.

He pushed the button, then said calmly. "Saving Rachel...and changing the future."

As the ship approached Earth, and knowing Tobias couldn't land this thing, he let everyone out of the grounds.

Jake came up to Tobias, "I officially place you under arrest for being a traitor to your kind and for treason." He stated.

Tobias just nodded, he had been expecting that. Jake eyes widened. "No fight?" He asked.

"No, I know I did the right thing, and I wouldn't have changed my mind anyway." Tobias clearly stated.

"You know what the sentence for that is right? Death Tobias, death." Jake said.

"I know, and I will plead my case, but for now I will let you arrest me."

Tobias was taken to a room...it was cold, a little moist, and very cold. He was left in there, knowing his case was going to come soon.

Chapter 3

I plead love

They had landed on Earth, they were back on at least the animorphs home planet. Cassie had came soon after they landed, and embraced Jake, Tobias never saw this but, it was as good as guess as any.

Rachel had come to visit him, she sat down, and took his filthy head into her arms, for he hadn't had a chance to bathe, or even be let out of here. It was a good thing he had just morphed...or he would look even worse in his hawk state.

"Why did you do that Tobias?" She asked him.

Tobias couldn't answer, he would sound crazy, he knew he was going to leave her behind. But he would rather have died then not live without her.

"Tobias why can't you tell me!?" She cried out, tears ran down her face, Xena warrior princess, she was crying. She wasn't the one to cry, yet I was the one causing her all of this pain...just so he could be selfish and have her here with him.

"I did it to save your life Rach, everything, even my death is worth that." Tobias answered truthfully.

"I knew why you did it the first time, but why did you take the ship? Why didn't you let us ram the yeerks, why didn't you let us kill them?" Rachel asked.

He just shook my head.

"I made a promise, you will learn more at the case...but all I can say that its for the best. Everything going to be alright, at least if they believe me." Tobias said smiling sadly.

"What do you mean if they believe you?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Well its a little unbelievable." He said and just smiled.

"Everything will work out for the best." He said, then wrapped her up in his arms, they sat there, not saying anything, for nothing needed to be said.

The next day, there came the case of Tobias the Hawk, a traitor of the war.

_Did you or did you not, with your own mind, take control of the ship, after your leader told you to ram it into the Yeerks battle ship, but instead turn it away and let them escape? _Asked the andalite.

_Yes. _Tobias stated clearly.

_Can you give us any hint to as why you did this?_ The andalite once again asked him.

_I will but only if you will let me tell the story without any interruptions. _Tobias said, and asked all at the same time.

_Granted._ Came the louder voice of the leader of the andalite race.

Tobias took a deep breath, ruffled his feathers a bit and began his tale.

_To be honest with you, Rachel was supposed to die, and she did. She was dead, and I was left heart broken. I was angry, angry at Jake for letting her get herself killed, angry at me for not being there soon enough._ More deep breaths Tobias keep your calm.

_Jake had ordered us to ram the Yeerk ship, and to go to below, in case we had a chance to survive this. Then everything froze, the Ellimist had once again came to us, me once more, alone. He told me that he would go back in time, to tell my body to get to Rachel. So I could save her._ He saw every disbelieving look on the faces of andalites, and humans alike. Who would believe me?

_The promise I had to keep, was not killing the yeerks, he gave me a hint to why he wanted to do that, as the animorphs know, we have been pawns of the Ellimist before. The Iskoort, how they lived, they needed that piece, and someday the yeerks were going to discover that, and how to live._ I could see the remembrance of that on the faces of the animoprhs.

_He did his end of the deal, Rachel, the only person I ever loved, was now blessedly alive, though now at a cost, of being a traitor. But I will always be a traitor just to you people in here, but out there, I knew I was doing the right thing, because I would never do anything that I didn't think was right._

_I tricked Jake, yes I did, I let the yeerks get away, and that is how I ended up here. Guilty of nothing but one thing, love._ Tobias took a deep breath, he had gotten his story out, and it was harder then anything he had ever done. Would have to do.

We will resume after the jury has look into this case, please be at peace, everyone please be back in a hour. Said the judge, we had taken it to be a little bit of a human, and andalite case mix.

Rachel came up to him, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Tobias, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She said, with that she threw her arms around his neck. Then whispered into his ear, "Whatever the judge rules, the jury, whatever, I'm not going to let you die without a fight." He felt a tingle run down his body at those words, but knew he must say what he must.

_If anything happens you will stay out of it, I got you back...and I don't intend to lose you, even if I lose my life._ He said.

"I couldn't live without you Tobias, as you couldn't live without me." Stated Rachel firmly, not letting him argue. It was no use.

The case was back in order, everyone was itching to know the answer, some hoped death, some hoped life, after all the other testimony, from everyone. Everything seemed to point wrong at Tobias. But the way he had said these things, he couldn't be telling the truth could he? Could he?

_From the decision came up upon on the jury, Tobias the Hawk, is cleared of all charges._ Said the Judge, He was free.

Tears had come to the hawks eyes, he had been prepared if this had happened. He slowly morphed out of his hawk form, into what he was...or should have been. Rachel had run up and threw her arms around him.

Tobias gently unwrapped myself from her. "Rach?" He asked.

"Yes Tobias?" She answered back.

"Though everything..even in death you have been there for me, and with me, you got me though every day that I felt pain, and every minute of my life." By then he had gotten down on one knee, and had a small box in his hand.

"Though I'm not human, may never be able to really support us, will you Rachel marry me Tobias the Hawk?" He asked.

"Oh Tobias..." She breathed, this was nothing like the Rachel he knew, this was her when she was soft.

She threw her arms around him again, then leaned and whispered into his neck, "Yes, yes I will marry you." Tobias just smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. There was no clapping, nothing. The other animorphs were not speaking to him...maybe not even Rachel now.

They were upset, he had ruined the ultimate defeat.

"May I have one last thing to say?" I asked the judge.

_Why not? _the judge had answered.

"Andalites and humans alike, a war doesn't mean you have to wipe out a race, look at all the wars humans have had, though it was the way some races fought, that's not the only way. The future if very tricky, with unknown decisions, and fates. It is fate for them to survive, if you had defeated the yeerks, it was be deciding fate yourself, and that is not what humans and andalites have the powers to do. I hope you can forgive me for the wrong in your eyes, but please look at it my way, I stopped a monstrosity of a event from occurring. Thank you." He said.

With that, he morphed back into his bird self, then saw Rachel as a eagle, _Do you want to catch some thermals? _He asked. _Lets do it!_ She answered...being Rachel again.

Chapter 4

Epilogue

Eventually the animoprhs had gotten back together, Rachel and Tobias were married, as were Cassie and Jake. Marcus had yet to be married...but he was in love...with a different species. Of all things, this was one of the least expected.

Rachel was pregnant, as was Cassie, and with two very nervous fathers, it made everyone nervous.

Elfangor Prince Hawk was born, along with his sister, Aximi Loren Hawk was born on the 11 of June. Tom Michel Berenson, a very strong baby boy was born on July 12.

At the end everything was going okay...until later that is.

This is my first fanfic, I would appreiciate it if you guys gave me some reviews. Let me know if I should write a little sequel to this...of if I should leave it be.


End file.
